Jojo Hashid
' ' Jolena Joanne "Jojo" Hashid '''is a Light contestant who finished tenth after being disqualified from the fourth cycle of Earth, Water, Fire & Air. Without a doubt the most controversial contestant to enter the competition, Jojo entered the competition already polarizing, thanks to her already being in the public eye as the aspiring model girlfriend of Justin Bieber. A fan favorite in the beginning, Jojo performed rather well throughout the competition, until Naiym discovered that Jojo had been breaking several rules set in place by contract. Her dwindling performance overseas and her rule breaking, sealed Jojo's fate and she became the one and only contestant to be disqualified from the competition. Despite her disqualification, Jojo still remains a fan favorite of the cycle. She is created by Vivalavogue. EWFA4 '''Week 7 Week 8 A bitch that never takes anything seriously, Jojo celebrated making it overseas with Steph-Sue by promoting CoverGirl's new nude lip line. As Steph was unsure as to why she was so "unusually chipper", Jojo replied that she was "ready of anything". Divine forced Miss Bitch to replied to Jojo for peeing in her tea, but it was actually January's ghost pee. Analise & Naiym barged into the room, with Analise demanding that Jojo "come clean", to which Jojo had no idea what she was talking about, *sips tea*. Through an exchange of shady insults, Naiym & Analise demanded that Jojo show what was in her closet that she'd brought from America. Jojo told the girls to drink the haterade and Naiym decided to help Jojo "spill the tea" by throwing it on her. Jojo, unphased, hopes they enjoy their fifteen minutes of fame. During Deliberation During deliberation, Jojo waited in a holding room with all of the girls except Airuska. There, the tension was enormous and Jojo made it known how "pointed" this week had seemed. She then felt that everyone was fake for not telling her that they didn't like her all that much, though Naiym & Analise felt it should've been obvious. While comforting a sobbing Stephanie (as if Jojo knew she was going), it is revealed by Analise that Stephanie was involved in Jojo's rule-breaking. At judging, Jojo was inevitably eliminated after getting the second-worst score of the week. However, she was scolded by the mysterious EWFA host before her departure. The Host commended Jojo on her ability to keep herself relevant, in both good and bad ways. But it was also revealed that Jojo had committed acts behind the scenes that were a complete violation of contract, some of which could've sent her to jail. Her disqualification spawned the infamous #WDJD (What Did Jojo Do?). Despite her disqualification, Jojo took it fairly well, knowing that she couldn't change what she did, but did truly want to win the competiton and loved every moment of it, regardless. Family & Relatives STELLA.png|'Stella Hashid', Jojo's sister & EWFA4 reject. JustinB.png|'Justin Bieber', Jojo's ex-boyfriend & Canadian singer-songwriter/professional douchebag. Portfolio BW-JOJO.png|Highest Scored Photo for the Girls. Won Immunity. homeless-LIGHT.png|Second from the left. Called seventh. Immune ALEX PERRY1.png|Called twelfth. TAROT-JOJO.png|Called fifteenth. Seventeen-jojo.png|Called eighth for the week. SNAKES-JOJO.png|Called seventh for the week. dominatrixx copy1.png|''Seventh from left standing, holding Miko on the right''; Called second. SIGNATURE-Jojo.png|Called first. BENDING-JOJO.png|Called''' eighth'.'' Immune ELEPHANTS-JOJO.png|Called tenth. '''''DISQUALIFIED. Finished tenth. Trivia * Call Out Average (EWFA4): 7.875 * To date, Jojo is the first and only model to be disqualified from EWFA. * Jojo's character is based on model Gigi Hadid. * Jojo is the first model to win Promo Immunity in two cycles, based on being voted as the best by first impression. Category:Disqualified Contestants Category:Arab Contestants Category:Contestants created by VivaLaVogue